1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suturing method that employs an endoscope. For example, the present invention relates to a method for suturing a penetrating hole that is formed in the wall of a luminal organ.
2. Description of Related Art
When a procedure is to be carried out inside the body of a patient, the procedure may be performed by surgically incising the patient's body, or via oral or rectal endoscopy. Procedures employing endoscopy are performed by passing forceps, high-frequency surgical instruments, dissecting instruments, suturing instruments and the like through channels in the endoscope. For example, in the case where a medical procedure is to be carried out inside the abdominal cavity using an endoscope inserted into the lumen of an organ via one of the body's natural orifices, such as the mouth or rectum, a hole is formed by resecting or dissecting tissue from inside the abdominal cavity. The medical procedure is then carried out by approaching the abdominal cavity from the lumen via this hole. After the procedure has been performed, suturing instruments are employed to close the hole that was formed.